fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Tattoos
Tattoos are body artwork available throughout the series that can be bought from Tattoo artists all over Albion. Tattoos will have different effects on your Hero's personality: they can increase their attractiveness, their scariness and their alignment. The Hero must acquire a tattoo card by finding it or buying one from a wandering tattoo artist or a tattoo shop or stall. In Fable, Fable: The Lost Chapters and Fable II, a tattoo artist can apply the Hero's tattoo for (approximately) the cost listed on the card. In Fable III, tattoos can be applied in the Sanctuary. Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters Tattoos in Fable and Fable: The Lost Chapters can be applied to 7 areas of the Hero's body (face, back, chest, stomach, shoulder, arms and legs) and each tattoo offers a different range of effects on the Hero's personality (attractiveness, scariness and alignment). They can be applied by a wandering tattooist found in-between cities. In the PC version, players are able to take the texture (colour) map of the Hero's 3D model into a program such a Photoshop or Paint and create custom tattoos. When finished, just save the file to its original folder and your Hero will be donning your custom tattoos. It will cost the Hero 200 gold to have all of his (non-custom) tattoos removed by a Tattooist. List of Tattoos (Note: Click the box icons to sort the columns and group tattoos by name, body part, attractiveness, scariness, alignment, value or location.) Tattooist Locations Tattoos can be bought from and applied by tattooists in: *Greatwood (wandering tattooists) *Darkwood (wandering tattooists) *Witchwood (wandering tattooists) *Knothole Glade tattoo shop *Snowspire Village tattoo shop (Fable TLC only) Notes *Despite an Armor Rating stat appearing for all tattoos in the game, tattoos in Fable do not have any armor rating. *During the White Balverine quest, there is no one around to guard the shops in Knothole Glade. If it suits your Hero's alignment, you can go to the tattoo shop and steal the tattoos. *In Fable TLC, there is a tattoo hidden in a grave behind the pub in Snowspire Village called the "Lionhead" tattoo, in reference to the Lionhead Studios' Logo. *Unlike other tattoo types, you can actually wear both shoulder tattoos (Karlan Wings and Harion Shoulder) at the same time because one's on the front and the other is on the back of your Hero's shoulders. Trivia *The Froydian Tattoo is likely a reference to Sigmund Freud, the Austrian neurologist and psychiatrist, and to his theories on sexuality, which would explain the tattoo's phallic design. *The Kryndon tattoo's design, name, and description may refer to Superman and his iconic symbol, his home planet of Krypton, and his alter-ego Clark Kent. *In Fable: TLC, the Lionhead and Big Blue Box tattoos are references to Lionhead Studios and Big Blue Box, respectively, the developers of Fable and Fable: TLC. Fable II In Fable II, tattoos can be applied to the body and face with 4 tattoos available for each area, and each tattoo adding a percentage of attractiveness, scariness, poshness, or an additional attribute to your Hero's personality. Tattoos can be used to hide some battle scars although you can not completely cover yourself with tattoos. It will cost the Hero a base value of 250 gold to have any of his tattoos removed by a Tattooist. List of Tattoos (Note: Click the box icons to sort the columns and group tattoos by name, value, body part, attractiveness, scariness, additional attribute or location.) Tattooist Locations Tattoos can be bought from and applied by a tattooist. There are no longer any travelling tattooists, only shops and stalls. You can find them in the following areas: *Gypsy Camp at Bower Lake *Bowerstone Old Town Slums (if Arfur is given the warrants during Childhood) *Westcliff Camp (before Westcliff undergoes development) *Bloodstone Each tattooist in Fable II has unique tattoos that are not available from other tattooists. Notes *In Fable II, the Hero's tattoos will be erased during The Spire quest. *If you play A Hero's Tale and win the Lionhead Tattoo, it can be collected in Fable II in a chest in the Guild Cave along with your other prizes or bought in the Gypsy Camp. *In Fable II Pub Games, the Tribal Warrior face tattoo can be won by playing and placing in the level 4 Keystone tournament. The Tribal Warrior body tattoo is won by placing in the level 3 Spinnerbox tournament. Trivia *The Lionhead tattoo set is a reference to Lionhead Studios. *The Thesian tattoo set is a reference to Theseus, the hero of Greek mythology. Fable III In Fable III, every part of your Hero's personality, and even their weapons, will change depending on their fighting style and alignment, and as such, so will their tattoos. They will morph along with your Hero depending on their alignment. The colour of the Hero's tattoos can be changed with dyes found throughout Aurora that are earned during the Temple's Treasure quest. The player must collect flowers (blue, green, yellow, red, purple, and orange) and may later dye their tattoos to any of the collected flower colours. List of Tattoos (Note: Click the box icons to sort the columns and group tattoos by name, body part or location.) Tattooing Yourself In Fable III, while tattoo shop owners and employees are still labeled as tattooists, none of them actually apply the tattoos (just like none of the hairsytlists actually cut your hair). Once you have acquired a tattoo, you can go to your Sanctuary dressing room to apply or remove them. Notes *Some tattoos came with weapons if Fable III was pre-ordered from select retailers. *The Mercenary Right Leg Tattoo is not found in any particular location in the Mercenary Camp, but must be found in a random chest or dig spot or won at the Mercenary Camp Shooting Range. *Only 8 styles can be given as gifts and traded on-line. They are the Auroran, Dweller, Guild, Mercenary, Nature, Old Kingdom, Royal, and Scythe sets. Category:Tattoos